FPCBs define holes to receive conductive posts. The conductive post electrically connects to other electrical element by a pad. To make a good contact between the conductive post and the pad, the FPCB further defines ring holes communicating with the receiving holes. An outer diameter of the ring hole is greater than a diameter of the receiving hole, causing layout problems on the FPCB.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.